Substyles
A substyle is a minor style that falls under a large umbrella style. These styles still follow a larger style and are not unique enough to be considered their own style. A substyle can be created when a style is unique or of a different nature than what is considered normal for the style it originated from. Substyles are also formed when a style is split into two or more minor styles based on color, theme or other aspects. Some styles may have a large number of substyles whereas other styles may not have any. Ametora Ametora, or American Traditional is not a style in its own right, but rather describes any Japanese fashion that emulates American, and occasionally British or other western countries, fashions. It originally applied only to Japanese Preppy, but is used in a much broader context today. You can find more about Ametora here and here. * Amekaji * Bodikon * Bosozoku * Japanese Preppy * New Tora * Otome * Punk Lolita * Rockabilly * Steampunk Lolita Cult Party Kei Cult Party Kei only has one official substyle, and it is closely related to the original style. * Dark Cult Party Decora Decora substyles are very closely tied to the original style, and feature small variations. * Dark Decora * Decololi * Pink Decora Gothic Fashions Just as there are many variations of gothic fashion within the western world, there are many Japanese fashions that also have a darker color scheme, or a darker twist. * Dark Mori * Gothic Lolita * Karasu Zoku * Visual Kei Gyaru Substyles Gyaru substyles all fall closely under the Gyaru title, and are more different trends within the style than actual distinct styles in their own right. * Agejo * Amekaji * Ane Gyaru * Banba * B-Kei * Bohemian Gyaru * Ganguro * Goshikku * Haaady Gyaru * Hime Gyaru * Kogal * Kuro Gyaru * Manba * Mori Gyaru * Mode Gyaru * Onee Gyaru * Ora Ora * Rokku Gyaru * Romanba * Shiro Gyaru * Yamanba Kawaii Fashions Kawaii (可愛い/かわいい), or "cute," fashions are various styles focused around a childish, cute aesthetic. These styles will feature brighter or pastel color palettes, as well as cute characters and motifs. * Decora * Fairy Kei * Lolita * Yami Kawaii * Yume Kawaii Lolita Substyles Lolita substyles come in three variations: established, unestablished, and crossover. Otome is also considered to be a substyle of Lolita, as well as being its own style. You can learn more about Lolita substyles here and here. Established substyles are the three big names of Lolita substyles. These styles have a strong consensus and recognition behind them. * Classic Lolita * Gothic Lolita * Sweet Lolita Unestablished styles are generally still recognized as substyles, but some believe they are simply themes within the three larger substyles. Certain substyles are considered less viable than others. * Aka Lolita * Bittersweet Lolita * Christmas Lolita * Country Lolita * Easter Lolita * Ero Lolita * Guro Lolita * Halloween Lolita * Hime Lolita * Ita Lolita * Kuro Lolita * Military Lolita * Old School Lolita * OTT Lolita * Pink Lolita * Pirate Lolita * Punk Lolita * Qi Lolita * Sailor Lolita * Sax Lolita (or Ao Lolita) * Shiro Lolita * Steampunk Lolita * Wa Lolita Crossover Lolita substyles are simply lolita coordinates inspired by various other styles and trends, or styles loosely tied to Lolita. * Aristocrat * Boystyle * Cosplay Lolita * Decololita/Decololi (Decora) * Mori Lolita Mori Girl Substyles (Natural Fashions Styles) Mori girl substyles are generally styles that also have a focus on natural fashion. Some are considered their own style outright as well as a substyle, while others are directly tied to mori kei. * Dark Mori * Hama Kei * Mori Boy * Yama Kei * Mori Lolita * Mori Gyaru Visual Kei Visual kei has various substyles, many of which are their own established styles as well as substyles. * Angura Kei * Casual Visual Kei * Oshare Kei Category:Substyles